


The Handcuffs

by StereKDestiel



Series: The Smutty Side of Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Content, M/M, Pure Porn, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/pseuds/StereKDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has an evil plan. He texts Stiles and demands he bring handcuffs to his house, immediately. Stiles does so in haste... only to discover they're for him. And Derek has another surprise. Dun dun DUN. Pretty much porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handcuffs

_Damn it, I shouldn’t have brought them._  
  
Derek had texted him and asked him to bring a pair of handcuffs to his house like, _now_. Stiles texted back, _Okay, but why? What’s wrong?_ Derek never answered him. Stiles should have known then.  
  
Stiles sat on a chair with his arms trapped behind the back of the chair. The handcuffs snaked in between the bars of the chair and wrapped around his hands, locking him to the chair. He was naked.   
  
When Stiles arrived at the burnt-out house, Derek ushered him up into his bedroom without a single word. He stripped Stiles out of his clothes, dragged him to the chair and imprisoned him. Then, Derek took a tie that he had lying around his room and wrapped it around Stiles’ mouth, cutting off his protests.  
  
Then, Derek left. So, now Stiles sat alone in Derek’s room, gagged and cuffed. He sat there for half an hour before he wasn’t alone anymore. Stiles heard an engine approach the house then turn off.   
  
_That bastard chained me up then left me alone? I’m going to kill him._  
  
Stiles huffed behind his gag. He heard the front door open and voices. Derek’s and... who was that?  
  
 _Oh god, Derek, don’t you dare bring anyone up here._  
  
Footsteps on the stairs. Getting closer and closer.  
  
 _No no no, please, no. I’m going to die from embarrassment. I will literally be the first person in recorded history to die from embarrassment. I’m going to kill Derek before I do, though._  
  
Derek entered the room, grinning. Danny came in behind him and froze. Stiles’ eyes widened and he gestured, with his head, for Derek to go die a horribly painful death. Out of everyone Derek could have brought up, he chose Danny?   
  
_Yep, death by embarrassment. Commencing right now._  
  
“Derek... did you forget Stiles was here?” Danny asked, his eyes glued on Stiles.   
  
_At least have the decency to look away, fuck, Danny!_  
  
“Danny, take your clothes off and get on the bed.”  
  
“Umm... what?”  
  
“Are you going to make me say it again?”  
  
Danny gulped. “I’m not sure... what’s going on here. I think... I’m going to go.” Stiles wasn’t sure how it was possible considering Danny’s complexion but he was turning red.  
  
“Danny. This is your only opportunity to have sex with me and Stiles. Are you going to pass it up? If so, there’s the door.”  
  
 _Is Derek serious? Is he actually... oh god. Oh god._  
  
“I... I... Um,” Danny stammered. Derek shrugged and took off his shirt. Danny’s eyes immediately dropped down to his abs. Derek rubbed his abs seductively then started unbuttoning his jeans and dropping them. Before Derek pulled his boxers off, Danny ripped all of his clothes off.  
  
“Yeah, no, not passing this up. Holy fuck.”  
  
Derek grinned. He walked over to Stiles and pushed the chair so he was seated right next to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Stiles’ mouth through the tie.   
  
“You did say you wanted him to join in next time, didn’t you?” Danny looked over at Stiles, his head slightly following Stiles’ as Stiles nodded.  
  
“Oh shit, this is really hot,” Danny stuttered. He got on the bed and hesitated, looking at Derek then Stiles, then Derek again. Derek climbed onto the bed on his knees, grabbed Danny’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss.   
  
Stiles longed to be a part of that kiss. He watched them lick and bite each other’s lips. Stiles scrambled on his seat, trying to get their attention. His cock was beginning to harden.  
  
Derek pulled away and looked at Stiles. “What?” Stiles groaned into his gag and jerked his head to the handcuffs behind him. “Ahh yes, the handcuffs,” Derek stated. “What about them?” Stiles’ shoulders dropped for a second then Stiles jerked around again.   
  
“Derek, I think he wants the handcuffs off,” Danny said. “Yeah, I know,” came the reply. Danny nodded slowly then looked at Stiles, who was begging to be released. Danny reached to remove his gag, but Derek grabbed his arm.  
  
“One rule, Danny. You’re not allowed to touch Stiles. If you touch him, I’m throwing you out of the window.”  
  
Danny drew back his arm and smiled apologetically at Stiles.   
  
_Oh you fucking bastard. Come_ on _, that’s not fair._  
  
Derek grinned and grabbed Danny’s ass and pulled his body closer, squishing it with his own. He licked Danny’s face and nibbled on his neck. Danny’s eyes widened then closed shut and a moan escaped.   
  
By then, Stiles’ cock was fully hard and sticking out, waving like a flag. He tried pulling at the handcuffs, but got nowhere. He tried to drag down his gag, but it was too tight.  
  
 _Fuck you, Derek, fuck fuck fuck you, damn it._  
  
Derek pushed Danny down on the bed and kissed his neck, working his way down to his abs. Derek’s own abs were brushing against Danny’s cock, enticing light moans and shivers from Danny. Danny gasped as Derek went lower and lower, down past his belly button, down to the base of his cock.  
  
Stiles’ eyes hungrily ate up everything. The sight of Derek licking Danny’s cock like a popsicle. Danny’s eyes rolling back into his head, hanging backwards, exposing his neck. Derek’s lips right at the top of Danny’s cock, kissing it. Derek’s eyes connecting with Stiles’ just as Derek’s mouth grew into a shit-eating grin.   
  
Stiles and Danny moaned simultaneously as Derek gobbled up Danny’s cock. Danny thrust his hips forward to meet Derek’s lips and Derek did not disappoint. Derek’s lips reached the base of Danny’s cock and went further, slamming Danny’s hips back onto the bed. Danny gripped the sheets tightly, trying to stifle a groan, but failing.   
  
Stiles’ feet crawled and pulled the chair closer to the bed until his knees were pressing against it. He pushed against the bed, getting Derek’s attention. Derek pulled off Danny’s cock and said, “Sorry. The same rule applies to me. I’m not allowed to touch you.” Danny giggled then grabbed Derek’s hair and guided him down to his cock.   
  
Stiles’ head dropped and he growled, but he couldn’t take his eyes off either of them. Derek slowly went up and down on Danny’s cock. One hand rubbed across Danny’s abs and pecs, playing with his nipples. The other played with Danny’s balls, tugging at it lightly. Danny groaned and his grip on Derek’s hair got harder, and Derek took that as motivation to go faster.   
  
Danny was starting to get really loud, so Derek shut him up by shoving two of his fingers into his mouth. Danny immediately started sucking on them, his eyes closed. Stiles groaned and watched a gob of clear goo trickle out of his cock. Derek noticed it and grinned again. Stiles still didn’t know how he could do that with his mouth full of cock.  
  
Danny opened his eyes and looked at Stiles. His eyes seemed to say, _Fuck, I can’t believe this is happening._  
  
 _Tell me about it,_ complained Stiles. _I’m the one being tortured here._ Of course, Danny never got that message.  
  
Danny’s eyes dropped down to his cock and stared. He looked back at Derek, who had his eyes closed and was otherwise occupied. Slowly, he reached out for Stiles’ cock.  
  
Stiles’ eyes widened and he whimpered in anticipation. Danny simply ran a finger down Stiles’ slit, scooping up Stiles’ excitement pulled it down to his mouth. Stiles groaned. Danny looked at his finger for a second before licking it and sucking on it. Derek’s eyes snapped up and he glared at Danny. Danny got the message. _Do that again, and your new best friend will be the window._ Danny just shrugged.   
  
To “punish” Danny, Derek’s fingers crawled down from Danny’s balls and snuck in between Danny’s cheeks. Danny groaned and his legs pushed against the bed, creating more room for Derek to work with. Derek’s fingers rubbed around the rim, teasing. Danny pushed back down, inviting Derek into his ass.   
  
Derek replied by removing his mouth from Danny’s cock, lifting his legs up and exposing his ass. Danny shivered. Derek grinned and started licking. He shoved his mouth so deep into Danny’s cheeks, Stiles thought Derek’s entire face had popped inside. Danny let out his loudest groan of the night, then shut himself up by biting into his biceps. It didn’t work.  
  
“Oh fuck, fuck. That’s amazing, Derek. Fuck.”  
  
Stiles groaned in response. He tried spreading his legs apart, inching his cock closer to the bed. As if that makes a difference.  
  
“Oh shit, what the hell is up with your tongue, Derek, oh shit, don’t stop, fuck _fuck_ ,” Danny groaned. Derek stopped and grinned.  
  
“Why the fuck did you stop?” Danny complained. Derek replied, “Because I’m going to grab the lube and condom out of my dresser and fuck you.”  
  
“Oh. Okay.”  
  
Derek laughed and reached over to his dresser. Danny looked back at Stiles again and sighed. “You are one lucky bastard.”  
  
 _Lucky? How the fuck am I lucky? You’re the lucky one, you bastard._  
  
Danny turned around so he was on his knees and arms, in the classic doggy style position, dangerously close to Stiles. He stuck up his ass, waiting for Derek. Derek brought the equipment onto the bed then looked at Danny’s ass.  
  
“You’re pretty loose already. When was the last time you got fucked?”  
  
Danny turtled his head into his shoulder in embarrassment. “This morning.”  
  
 _But, didn’t you sleep over at Jackson’s last... oh. Interesting._  
  
“Well, that would explain why you reek of Jackson.”  
  
Danny blushed. “Can you just shut up and fuck me?” Derek chuckled. “At least I don’t have to loosen you up.”  
  
Derek unwrapped the condom and pulled it on. He squirted the lube onto his cock and added a gob of it onto Danny’s opening. The second the lube hit, Danny groaned and adjusted to make himself more accessible.  
  
“Remember, Danny. No touching Stiles.”  
  
Danny nodded in agreement, shooting Stiles an apologetic smile again. Stiles narrowed his eyes and harrumphed, though the gag made it sound like a growl.   
  
“Sorry, Stiles, gotta listen to the Alp--urrghhhhh,” Danny groaned as Derek shoved his cock in. Danny gasped in pleasurable pain. “Goddamn, that’s just... ugh. More. More,” Danny begged, his head laid heavy on his hands. Stiles stared at Derek. Derek grinned and winked then started thrusting.  
  
Stiles watched Danny’s body rock back and forth, wishing that was him instead. He wished that he was Derek. He wanted to be both of them. He wanted to be fucked by Derek again, but he also wanted to fuck Danny too. Most of all, he just wanted to be touched.  
  
His cock throbbed and several more gobs came out, leaving a shiny streak down his cock. Stiles groaned and begged for Derek to release him by jerking his arms and looking at him with puppy eyes. Derek said, “Sorry, nope. Just enjoy the show.”  
  
 _How the fuck am I supposed to enjoy this? This is torture. Touch me, please... one of you. I’d settle with a hand on my leg. I don’t care just... touch me,_ Stiles silently begged.   
  
Derek’s fucking grew faster and harder and Stiles watched Danny. He could hear Danny creating sounds that sounded like a moan, a groan, a growl and a whine combined into one. The few times Danny lifted his head, he could see pure bliss on his face. Derek reached around and started jacking Danny off, syncing the rhyme of the jerks with the fucks.   
  
“Tell me when you’re close, Danny,” Derek ordered. Danny whimpered in response. Derek leaned onto Danny’s back, biting into his shoulder while keeping up the jerking and the fucking. Danny’s head snapped up, rubbing against Derek’s head, and moaned.  
  
“Oh shit shit,” Danny groaned. “Almost there almost there.”  
  
Derek got up and gripped Danny’s shoulders, lifting his upper body up. He pushed Danny forward with his cock, inching him closer and closer to Stiles. Stiles’ eyes widened, hoping he was about to get some action. Danny was on his knees, his cock hovering just above Stiles’ cock.   
  
“Come all over him,” Derek ordered. Danny nodded, gripped his cock and jerked. Derek leaned back, putting his weight on his hands which were propped on the bed behind him. He had a clear view down his body to where his cock entered Danny’s ass. He thrust his hips up and down, fucking Danny hard.   
  
Danny’s cock (and hand) would occasionally brush against Stiles’ cock, making him groan. This was the worst -- the teasing touches.   
  
_Just fucking do it, damn it. Touch me!_  
  
“Oh shit, I’m coming, coming,” moaned Danny. Derek got off his hands, grabbed Danny’s hips and fucked even harder. Danny let out a quiet scream as he came, spraying his seed all over Stiles. Most of them landed on his chest, one shot went up high and splashed on the tie that bound Stiles’ mouth shut. The rest of them dribbled down Danny’s cock and dropped onto Stiles’ cock.  
  
Derek grinned, looking into Stiles’ eyes.  
  
 _That was really fucking hot,_ thought Stiles. He would never forget that image -- Derek behind Danny with a big smile on his face (sex seems to be the only time Derek smiles, Stiles noticed), his hands on Danny’s hips and Danny with his eyes closed and his orgasm face on.   
  
Danny opened his eyes and looked down at the mess he made. “Oh fuck. That was amazing.” Derek pulled out and said, “Clean him up. With your tongue. Save his cock for last.”  
  
Stiles’ eyes went as wide as they could. Danny grinned and leaned forward, using the armrests of the chair for support. He started at the top of Stiles’ chest, alternating his licking with kisses, especially around the nipples. Stiles moaned -- the first contact on his skin was magical. He practically thrusted his chest into Danny’s face, willing him to molest his body with his mouth.  
  
Derek got off the bed, pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash. He was still rock hard -- he hadn’t come yet. Stiles looked at Derek, his eyes like a newborn puppy. Derek just smiled and inched closer and closer to Stiles, his cock waving around. Stiles reached for it with his head, but remembered his gag was still on. He gestured for Derek to remove the gag.  
  
Derek only laughed. He looked back at Danny, who was now down to Stiles' abs, licking the last of his come up. Stiles followed Derek’s gaze and watched.   
  
_Okay, this is hot._   
  
Stiles watched Danny lick and kiss and massage his abs with his tongue. Man, he really knew how to use that tongue. Stiles moaned and Danny looked up and smiled. He was at the belly button now, kissing it and sucking on it lightly. Stiles was so mesmerized, he didn’t even notice how close Derek was until he felt his cock rub against his lips.  
  
Well, his lips via the tie. Derek’s cock was massaging the spot where Danny’s come had landed. Stiles wanted so bad to open wide and take it in, but he couldn’t. He groaned in despair and jumped a bit. Danny drew back and looked back up and let out a quiet chuckle. Derek reached over to the tie and Stiles thought, _Fucking finally!_  
  
Instead of pulling it down or taking it off like any normal person would, Derek pulled it up. Instead of gagging Stiles, the tie now was a blindfold.  
  
“Oh, come the fuck on, take this thing --” Stiles whined, only to be shut up by the presence of Derek’s cock. He could taste the saltiness of Danny. Derek placed his hand on the back of Stiles’ head and pushed him toward himself, burying his cock deeper and deeper into Stiles’ throat.  
  
“Damn, that’s nice,” Danny commented before his mouth covered Stiles’ cock. The sudden presence of wet warmth on his cock sent moans vibrating through Stiles’ body, and thus, through Derek’s cock. Derek groaned and began to fuck Stiles’ mouth, slowly at first.   
  
As Derek picked up his pace, so did Danny. Danny watched Derek’s cock disappear and reappear, over and over again. He took all of Stiles into him and moaned, eliciting pulses from Stiles’ cock. Stiles couldn’t help but push his hips up to meet Danny’s mouth as he pushed his head down Derek’s cock, all the way down to the base. It cut off Stiles’ air supply, but for a few seconds, he didn’t care. Derek groaned and pulled hard on Stiles’ head, rocking his hips.   
  
Stiles could tell that Derek was close. So was he. He reached to take hold Danny’s head, or at the very least, to rake his fingers through his hair. When the handcuff chafed Stiles’ wrists in reminder, he groaned. Derek gasped as Stiles pulled back, took a few deep breaths and went back in. Stiles cursed the fact he couldn’t see, because he really wanted to see what Derek’s face looked like right now.   
  
Derek gasped again and said, “I’m coming, Stiles, I’m coming,” and thrust deeper into his throat. Stiles’ neck muscles massaged around Derek’s cock, and that sent him over the edge.   
  
“Oh shit, _shit_ ,” groaned Derek as he came. Derek pulled out slowly so not all of his seed would go down Stiles’ throat. He kept the head inside Stiles’ mouth, lightly humping the rest of his seed out.  
  
Stiles felt Derek’s cock throb then he tasted it. He gulped greedily until there was just too much; some dribbled out of his lips. That, combined with the warmth of Danny’s throat, was all he could handle. He thrust his hips up and erupted. Danny dove deeper, down to the base, and stayed there until Stiles was done.   
  
Derek pulled out, his cock dripping with his come. Stiles was panting hard and Derek leaned down, licked up the remaining come that had dribbled down his chin, then kissed him. He could taste his own seed. Derek’s hands took hold of Stiles’ head and Derek pushed him back into the chair with his mouth, licking and kissing and sucking on Stiles’ mouth and tongue.   
  
Danny removed himself from Stiles’ cock and licked the last strands of come up, cleaning him. He looked up and watched the exchange of tongues and his throat thrummed in approval. He then noticed that Derek’s cock was not clean yet, so he scrambled over. He knelt and grabbed Derek’s cock, feeling Derek’s body spasm from the contact.   
  
Danny licked Derek’s cock, cleaning it, then took it into his mouth, massaging the last bits of his seed out. After the deed was done, he withdrew and sat down, leaning against the bed. Derek and Stiles finally separated and all three of them were panting.  
  
The blindfold was still on, so Derek pulled it off. Stiles’ eyes blinked open and darted between Derek and Danny. Both of them were grinning.   
  
“You’re an asshole, Derek, you know that, right?”  
  
Derek shrugged. “You liked it.”  
  
Stiles scowled. “That doesn’t change anything.”  
  
Derek laughed, “Sure it does. You loved it. It was an amazing experience. I can smell it on you. You can’t lie worth shit.”  
  
“Fuck you and your werewolf superpowers,” Stiles grumbled. Then he added, “There’s no way we’re not doing this again.”  
  
Danny nodded in agreement. Derek grinned. “Maybe. We could. First, we should cook dinner.”  
  
“And by ‘we’, you mean me, right?” Stiles asked.  
  
“Of course,” Danny and Derek said in unison. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
“Fine, but to do that, you have to actually let me go.”  
  
Derek thought about it for a minute. “Nah, I think you could cook just fine looking like this. What do you think, Danny?”  
  
The glare Stiles sent Danny dissolved him into giggles.   
  
“Fine, fine,” Derek said. “On one condition. You cook naked.”  
  
“But, what about the rest of the pack? Aren’t they coming?”  
  
“Better cook fast, then.”  
  
Stiles groaned. “Fine. Hurry up and let me go, then.”  
  
Satisfied, Derek walked over to his jeans and took out the key to the handcuffs. Before unlocking the handcuffs, Derek kissed Stiles and whispered into his ear, “I love you.”  
  
Danny loved the smile that appeared on Stiles’ face.   
  
_They make an interesting couple,_ Danny thought. _I’m glad they let me into their world._


End file.
